


We Can Rest.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of kissing, M/M, Nazi mention, Pack Feels, Post-Episode: s06e07 Heartless, Reunions, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Corey Bryant Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: 'They knew that no matter what trials they would face in the future, there was one thing guaranteed; no matter what, they would find each other.'Set a while after 6x07, where Corey is banished by Mr. Douglas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THAT EPISODE THO
> 
> My poor baby Corey deserves so much better, and so I wrote this where he gets hugs and love, because it's what he needs. Sorry it's a bit bad, I rushed it because I needed to write something where he ends up happier.

Being lost in some nowhere place seemed to drag on forever for Corey.  It wasn’t as if he was alone, Stiles was with him, but the two were hardly close and he missed Mason with his entire being.

 

Stiles worried for him; although they couldn’t honestly call each other friends, it was still heartbreaking to see the chimera curled up against one of the benches in the train station, trying to keep his emotions under control.

 

Corey was mostly silent, desperate not to speak lest the situation hit him with reality.  He couldn’t face the fact that Mason had probably forgotten him.

 

It took approximately a week (Stiles guessed, time didn’t really seem to pass there) for Corey to finally admit what had been plaguing his mind since the moment he had been banished there.

 

“I miss him.” Corey stated, his voice wavering slightly, “I want to wake up from this nightmare and I want to go home.  And I want Mason.”   
  


Stiles nodded, “They’ll find a way.”

 

“You said nobody can pass through that barrier unless they’re not human.  I can’t heal  _ that  _ well, and you, well, you’re a human.” Corey sniffled, “Face it, we’re never leaving here.”   
  


Stiles crossed his arms as he settled down next to the other, “I have faith in Scott and the others.”

 

“You love him.” Corey looked up at Stiles’ face, then elaborated, “It’s obvious.”

 

A blush formed over Stiles’ cheeks and he laughed, “Well… I’m not exactly someone who knows how to handle these emotions well.  I mean, I was a complete ass to Malia, I used to crush on Lydia to some  _ really creepy  _ levels and I’m in love with my best friend.”

 

“Malia and Lydia have each other.” Corey said, and at Stiles’ look of confusion, he added, “You missed  _ a lot.” _

 

Stiles nodded, “I can see that.  Truth is, it doesn’t matter.  Scott doesn’t feel the same.”   
  


“You don’t know that.” Corey huffed, pulling his knees up to his chest, “In fact, I think he does.  He was broken without you, like something had been torn from him.” when Stiles looked unconvinced, he reached out and rested a hand against his shoulder, “Look, when we get out of here you should ask him out.”

 

Stiles nodded, “If we get out, that is.”

 

***

 

The wait was becoming unbearable, more people joining them in the station each passing day until it began to feel over-crowded.  Still, there was no sign of any of their friends (or Theo), which was both a blessing and a curse.

 

Then one day, a loud screech broke through into the train station.  Everyone seemed to snap out of their daze, clamouring together with confusion.

 

“What’s going on?” Corey asked, looking at an equally confused Stiles.

 

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t kno--” he broke off when a fissure of light opened in front of the group, Scott stepping through.

 

His heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help the puffy laugh of relief that escaped him and he looked towards Corey, who smiled back at him.

 

“Everyone hurry!” Scott yelled, “They’re coming!”

 

The group of people began to race out of the portal, disappearing into the bright light until it was only Scott, Stiles and Corey left in the station.

 

“H-How did you--” Stiles began.

 

Scott gave a watery smile, “Lydia broke through.  Now come on, we’re trapping those assholes here.”

 

The familiar clip-clop of hooved feet began to resound, and Corey and Stiles were both pulled through into the portal by Scott, the light dissipating behind them as one of the Wild Hunt’s horses whinnied with rage.

 

When they left the station, they found themselves in the woods, the people from the station all laughing and hugging each other.  Stiles looked to see Lydia slumped exhaustedly against Malia, who stroked her fingers through the strawberry blonde hair with a gentleness that was unfamiliar.

 

Corey turned around and saw a familiar face looking at him from afar.  It was Mason -- he seemed genuinely shocked to see him, as if his entire world had just been restored.

 

Corey ran over and threw his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into his shoulder and inhaling his scent.  Mason froze up initially, but soon relaxed, returning the embrace.

 

When Corey pulled away, Mason felt the slightest bit of sadness return, as if he was going to slip through his fingers again but instead the chimera leant in for a soft kiss.  Mason cupped Corey’s cheeks and returned the kiss, stroking away the tears that fell.

 

“I love you.” Corey whispered, breaking away to gaze into Mason’s eyes, “You know that, right?”

 

Mason nodded, “I love you too.” and he rested his forehead against Corey’s, “Don’t leave me again.”

 

“I won’t.” Corey said, “I promise.” he then leant forward and kissed Mason once more.

 

Stiles watched the two with a smile, then turned to Scott, who had been unable to shift his gaze from his best friend for the past couple of minutes.

 

“You found us.” Stiles stated.

 

Scott shrugged, “Actually, using Lydia was Mason’s idea.  The Riders seemed to be afraid of her and we assumed--”   
  


“Shut up.” Stiles interrupted, laughing, “Take a compliment for once, dude.”

 

Scott grinned, “So, you’re back.”

 

“So, I am.” Stiles stepped forward, “Actually, there’s one thing that I wanted to do and if I don’t, Corey will probably kill me.”

 

He cupped Scott’s face, eyes flickering across his face to study whether this was okay or not and he received his answer when Scott leant down to kiss him.  It was brief; barely a brush of lips, but it still inspired Stiles’ heart into racing.

 

“Told you.” Malia smirked at Lydia, “You owe me five dollars.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes as she leant into the other girl, “Oh, whatever.”

 

“So…” Stiles laughed awkwardly, “I guess this means you’ll go out with me?”   
  


Scott tilted his head, “Let me think about it for a second.” he leant back in for another kiss, this one longer lasting and filled with passion.

 

Stiles grinned into the kiss, his arms snaking around Scott’s neck as he pulled him closer, happiness flooding into him.

 

***

 

“So how exactly did you guys find us?” Corey asked as he sat on the sofa next to Mason, the others in the pack all tearing through several boxes of pizza.

 

Mason explained, “Scott very nicely interrogated Mr. Douglas, then one of the Riders came to attack him.   Lydia was there with us, and the Rider seemed to be terrified of her.  So I figured out that they were scared of her.  With the help of the whip Mr. Douglas had, she managed to break through and find you all.”

 

“And what’s to stop them from coming back?” Corey asked.

 

Mason replied, “Lydia’s scream broke the barrier between our world and theirs.  They won’t be coming back.”

 

“You found me.” Corey smiled.

 

Mason cupped his cheek, “I told you, it’s my only power.  I’ll always find you.”

 

Corey leant forward and softly kissed his boyfriend, earning a groan from Malia, who was practically sitting in Lydia’s lap.

 

Liam scoffed, “Oh, like you two aren’t all touchy-feely.”

 

“You and Hayden are the worst.” Scott remarked.

 

Liam seemed to take great offense to that and gasped over-dramatically, “How dare you?  I’ll have you know we’ve been looking after Theo all day!”   
  


“Oh, yeah.” Stiles turned to Scott, “Whose harebrained idea was it to bring back the literal embodiment of Satan?”

 

Liam piped up, “Actually, it was me.”

 

“Of course it was.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “So, what are we going to do about him?”

 

Scott said, “We might as well keep him around for a bit.  He’s useful.  Sometimes, anyway.”

 

“And what about Mr. Douglas?” Corey asked, unconsciously rubbing his throat as he remembered the feel of the whip around it.

 

Mason took his hand, linking their fingers together, “Theo dealt with him for us.”

 

“Like I said.” Scott began, “Useful.”

 

Corey asked, “What did he even want?”

 

“Turns out he was the Nazi alpha werewolf that I was hooked up to in the Dread Doctors’ lair.” Mason explained, “Turns out he wasn’t very happy about me formerly being the Beast and wanted to hurt me.  He succeeded.  But he also pissed me off.” sadness flickered across his features once more.

 

Corey squeezed his hand, “It’s okay.  I’m here, and I’m never going to leave.  Not for some Nazi, not for anything.”

 

Mason smiled, resting his head against Corey’s shoulder as he ate some pizza, still concerned but allowing himself to enjoy the moment.

 

Hayden asked, “So what do we do now?”   
  


“I guess we try to be normal teenagers.” Scott replied.

 

Stiles added, “Emphasis on ‘try’, something supernatural might just creep up on us again.”

 

“I’ll say that’s a definite.” Scott smirked, picking up a slice of pizza, “But for now, we can rest.”

 

The pack all looked to their alpha with understanding written across their faces.  They knew that no matter what trials they would face in the future, there was one thing guaranteed; no matter what, they would find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos etc are v appreciated!!!


End file.
